List of Hello Yoshi references on the Internet
The following is a list of Hello Yoshi-related sightings and references on the Internet. This list does not include fan-made works dedicated to the Hello Yoshi franchise and its games or content with pornography, sex, or other adult-based content that Nintendo has not acknowledged, nor does it include walkthroughs of ''Hello Yoshi ''franchises. Only in Deviantart. Hello Yoshi's references in the Internet Hello yoshi meets Kirby.PNG|A Concept of Hello yoshi DX (2017) Hello Yoshi as Mermaids.png|Hello Yoshi as Mermaids 67729365_2489333057819113_6800377465964545774_n.jpg Hello yoshi at Sonic series.PNG Hello yoshi at nintendogs.PNG Bowser kidnapes Yoshi, Tessie and Mimmy.PNG|Bowser kidnapes Yoshi, Tessie and Mimmy 2018_04_16_14_57_500004.png Yoshi, Tessie and Mimmy, the damsels in distresses.png|Yoshi, Tessie and Mimmy, the damsels in distresses Steampunk Hello yoshi.PNG Kiss my Yoshi, please.PNG|Kiss my Yoshi, please Hello Yoshi Iberanime.PNG|Hello Yoshi Iberanime Yoshi x Rosalina.png|Yoshi and Rosalina's sex Yoshi's references in the Internet yoshi_and_kirby_by_alodo_d2jl52t.jpg|Yoshi and Kirby (concept DX) cute_shibuya_yoshi (1).jpg|Shibuya Yoshi Preggy yoshi by 12luigi12-d4zu7e4.png|Yoshi's pregnancy Bowser loves yoshi by offle-d599on3.png 6022f4b54a4c80503e70800b88281c10.png|Yoshi's cooking yorha_yoshi_by_codax_dc09fh7-fullview.jpg dveh38-71047c7e-5f13-499b-a932-c2138a079ebd.jpg we_got_spirit__yes_we_do_by_codax_dssa8h-pre.jpg|Yoshi as cheerleader shibuya_yoshi_eats_pizza_by_codax_da9334.jpg|Yoshi eats a pizza A-female-Yoshi-yoshi-10709948-133-160.jpg|Yoshi's breast shown bois_again_by_luigiyoshi2210_ddcz71c-pre.jpg cat_yoshi_by_yoshiboo360-d697c2m.jpg|Cat Yoshi fanart female_greeny_yoshi_dressing___privacy_invaded_____by_greeny_yoshi_rsl19-dbdwff2.jpg|Female Yoshi happy_halloween___yoshi_style_by_claudia_sierra-d4es9im.png|Vampire Yoshi bring_on_spring_by_silverxyoshi-d3emawi.jpg koopa___dry_bones_and_yoshi_by_chicameme123-d7jmta7.jpg mini_comic__9___a_lot_to_swallow_by_minacream_dda40h1.jpg|Dr Yoshi comic super_dragon_yoshi_by_kimmyartmlp_ddc22h1.png Yoshi and Lisa.PNG|Yoshi and Lisa yoshi_by_murkrowzy.jpg|Classic art of Yoshi what_a_strange_creature_by_ziude.jpg yoshi_and_boo_by_smikimimi-d34ug9c.jpg an_awkward_fall____by_luigiyoshi2210-d9lc6ny.png|Luigi x Yoshi ice_cream_o__o_by_nintendrawer.png loving_you__drawn_by_my_girl_friend__haruka__by_sky_yoshi_4444-dbpcd93.jpg|Yoshi x Marx yoshi_competes_archery_by_daisyamyftw-db14ptx.jpg yoshi_s_big_egg_by_misspinkstripes_dccd8uo-fullview.jpg _rq__cry_me_a_river_by_blueyoshiegg_dbw988u.png yoshi_autograph_card__remake__by_blueyoshiegg_dd45ja3.jpg a_yosh_and_his_giga_bowz_by_icybork73_ddfc99y.jpg colors_the_yoshi_by_furry_bites-d6g7lxz.png day_25_scared__by_entin-dbunmt9.png|Yoshi and Boo female_yoshi_transforming_panic_by_greeny_yoshi_rsl19-datkjlz.png yoshi_tied_up_3_by_boblame-d69mge9.png|Tied Yoshi yoshi_toosh_by_breakingcloud-daid9lq.png yoshichallenge_by_whitewolfcub16-dboo1ff.png Mimmy's references in the Internet Mimmy Jumpscare.jpg|Evil Mimmy Get rest of mimmy pregnant.png|Mimmy's Pregnancy Grumpy Pregnant Mimmy.png|Mimmy during the pregnancy Mimmy Giving birth.png|Mimmy giving the birth Mimmy Wet Blood.png|Mimmy dirt of blood Crowd Laughing Of looking Mimmy Nude.png|Mimmy is Nude Mimmy Nothing Of below.png|Mimmy's breasts Witched Hello kitty.png|Mimmy as Pumpkin tumblr_pixze9p2ry1wr3vay_1280.png Mimmy_and_Kirby.png Tessie's references in the Internet D8fXrFTXYAAHdpx.jpg|Tessie drunk tessie_bear___noddy_by_halokitttiekat-d8ioysy.jpg Tessie bear and Master tubby bear's love.PNG|Tessie bear and Master tubby bear's love fanart Thank you, Ludwig.PNG|Thank you, Ludwig (fanmade) EMP284-noddy_toyland-09.jpg|Fanmade of Tessie tessie_bear_by_coralinefan4ever-dbwm58f.jpg Tessie's true love kiss 2.png|Tessie kisses Master tubby bear Mary's references in the Internet Mary learning the school.png|Mary's fanart Mary and Tessie Anime.png|Mary and Tessie Anime Mary in Toyland.png|Mary in Toyland (fanart) Mary guitarrist heroine.jpg Mary and Enid Blyton on inspiration.png|Enid and Mary My Harmony's references in the Internet dc92lj2-7100e692-667d-4104-a919-25fa4d1f1f88.png my_harmony_and_flat_by_jirachicute28_dc92luv-pre.jpg|Harmony kisses flat 336-3363321_my-harmony-sanrio-transparent.png|Harmony and Kuromi tumblr_p5g9lvH3me1r9aubno1_400.png|Sailor Harmony d1892e716b8be9f2fc748d407bf09fb01497365622_full.png|My Harmony as Sailor moon my_harmony_cutting_an_adorable_lil__jig__by_drquack64_ddennep.png Ludwiga koopa's references in the Internet Iggy and Ludwiga.png|Iggy and Ludwiga koopa_week_day_4__ludwiga_by_bowsaremyfriends_dddj5ka.png DoPfK_kXUAA_4rg Princess Ludwig.jpg Ludwig and Ludwiga's love.png ludwiga_von_koopa_mpreg_magazine_by_adrianakoopa-d5mlkam.png|Pregnant Ludwiga ludwig_wendy_fusion_is_back_by_bowsaremyfriends_ddapmqu.png|Ludwiga mutant and Ludwiga in page peel ludovica_von_koopa_by_bowsaremyfriends_dbj5l4i.png Charisma Ludwig.png|Charisma Ludwig with Larry and Roy _rq__love_live____laugh_by_blueyoshiegg_ddb54f1.png|Schoolgirl Ludwig being cheated even_ludwig_hates_being_sick_by_maria_elite_koopa_dcmivqx.jpg|Ludwiga is sick ludwig_wants_to_say_something_by_maria_elite_koopa_dcnyx55.jpg Rosalina's references in the Internet rosalina_____by_coconcrash-d2y6lnp.jpg princess_rosalina___fire_emblem__three_houses_by_ellenent_dde51v9.png Rosalina-rosalina-10023076-906-1189.jpg super_mario_3d_world___rosalina__by_i__redeemer__i-d6upw76.png|Rosalina's 3D World concept rosalina_and_nyan_cat_by_mrgardenart-d738jdn.png rosalina_by_spacedoutrosey_ddd4xve-pre.png confined_by_king_koopa_by_yalleo_dd72drs.png|Tied Rosalina CTCFwZaWcAAH7Rc.jpg|Rosalina as a fairy little_rosalina_2_by_esme449.jpg hugs_for_rosalina____by_roodedude_dd3sfjf.jpg|Giantess Rosalina Rosalina_and_Ludwig_by_Bowser2Queen.jpg|Rosalina with Ludwig by Bowser2queen S7-dLY.gif|Rosalina muscles 455.gif d8j75hb-c053a69c-e962-4e92-8d67-ed06940b4e66.jpg beautiful_blue_by_misspinkstripes_dddftrt-fullview.jpg story_time_by_domestic_hedgehog_dd8agyq-fullview.jpg guitarist_rosalina_by_nin10ja_dco4hj1-fullview.jpg|Rosalina as a human guitarist once_upon_a_time____by_maskedgolem_ddf2i4f.png 5055964i.jpg|Rosalina feline metamorphose 5190942i.jpg rosetta_by_sigurdhosenfeld_dzwvs8.jpg|The Very first of Rosalina fanart in Hello Yoshi and Mario franchise petite_rosalina_by_sigurdhosenfeld_d17vijm.jpg|Chibi Rosalina (old fanart) d23w2t8-659bc6a6-6644-41d7-8fe6-9212ba871fb9.png|Rosalina sexy bikini guardian_of_the_starfish_by_drquack64_dd5oik0.png|Fanmade Mermaid Rosalina d16mlne-fa3bd0c4-1189-4325-903e-1bb5f3a8b5af.jpg rosalina_summer_by_sigurdhosenfeld_d7lnni2-fullview.jpg rosalina_lingerie_pinup_by_hayes_irina_ddfdtvh.jpg rosa_by_bird_chii_ddfcfbm-fullview.jpg|Young Rosalina rosalina_x_elsa_by_hanxulz_ddfou1p-pre.jpg|Rosalina and Queen Elsa rosalina_by_neoartcore_ddfwxs6-pre.jpg Bowser's references in the Internet _14_king_bowser_by_mistermonogatari_dczw1p6-pre.jpg Bowser and Koppalings manga.PNG|Bowser in manga fanmade bowser_and_yoshi__superstars_by_bowser2queen_ddd9ba9-pre.jpg|Bowser and Yoshi by Bowser2queen Bowser_and_Rosa__s_love_by_Bowser2Queen.jpg|Bowser and Rosa Bowser_and_Yoshi_by_Bowser2Queen.jpg|Yoshi and Bowser by Bowser2queen commission___big_bowser_s_ukelele_solo_by_jamesmantheregenold-d79hgjc.png mister_big_bad_himself_by_misspinkstripes_dcdwns9-fullview.jpg dr__daddy_here_by_misspinkstripes_dd9yw4h-fullview.jpg|Dr Bowser mario_tennis___bowser_s_new_shirt_by_eggmanfan91_dd8dr3e-pre.jpg|Bowser's outfit concept doug_bowser_meme_by_domestic_hedgehog_dd9qm1a-fullview.jpg|Bowser and Doug Bowser i_made_you_a_flower_by_hg_the_hamster_dcsw5zh-pre.jpg neo_bowser_city_by_resw0b_dcecrwm-pre.jpg|Bowser in Neo city d25k6j8-19e493b9-053a-4144-a5e7-6102e8937792.png|Sexy Bowser born_to_be_bad_by_drquack64_ddbhd93.png koopa_week_day_1__bowser_by_bowsaremyfriends_dddb2e1.png king_koopa_and_kooky_von_koopa_in_portuguese__by_brendamaya-d4ue4lz.png who_s_an_adorable_evil_king__whooo__by_melluh_d4k5a06-pre.png|Bowser and Rosa bowser_yoshi_huggles_on_the_beach_by_bowser2queen-dbirig6.png|Bowser and Yoshi Sly, Gobbo, Bowser jr and Kuromi's references in the Internet d1tjp9s-ef2c1acf-e487-40df-9b1a-1afc8546e53c.png d12a0nk-d388faae-3dd9-4507-b328-66c1db40d991.gif hey_can_u_throw_me_another_caprisun___by_angxlguts_dcew59y-fullview.jpg robert_and_riley_meet_sly_and_gobbo_by_maddie_dite13_dd4agxc.png second_goth_doll_by_animalloz_d4aujb.jpg|Gamecube era fanart Gobbo's goth Sly fanart toy.png|Sly fanart Dry bones, Master tubby and Dear Daniel's references in the Internet ddcrkeb-028c40e3-98ac-4cda-b19f-447b6938a3eb.gif hue_hue_x3_by_bythepowerofduskull-da5vwbt.jpg|Dry bones fat yoshi_and_the_dry_bones_bros_by_wuffeet_dctyvcn-pre.jpg|Dry bones tickles Yoshi's feet Noddy's references in the Internet noddy_by_infernowizard_d4njve4.jpg a_present_for_noddy_by_krofftfan96-d6dq2uc.jpg noddy_by_louisewhite_dbe56v9-fullview.jpg noddy_by_johny_leek_sama_dbm4qi6-fullview.jpg noddy_by_fet_tef_dcwq6mv.jpg noddy_by_youraverageloser_ddahmle.jpg noddy_sprites_by_curtis_parish_dder2mb.png DwUdxGGWoAA89oE.jpg|Noddy, Pat pat and Detective Pikachu DUhcTncU8AANNTP.jpg|Noddy guitar hero DXPyUtTVoAAQlx1.jpg Ludwig von Koopa's references in the Internet 56618654_318570305505778_1374993807476797681_n.jpg i_love_the_smash_bros_ultimate_ludwig_artwork_by_maria_elite_koopa_dcr6bjd-fullview.jpg wanna_play_______or_not_____by_karma_koopa_d1ris8.jpg feral_ludwig_by_karma_koopa_d1qcld.jpg|Evil Ludwig fanart ludwig_von_koopa_by_kikid484_d2en8y0.png saviors_of_the_world_by_bowsaremyfriends_dcvp9ta.png oh_brother_by_bowsaremyfriends_ddbcxgm.png|Lord Junior is Ludwig? _at____k__rool_s_new_protege_by_drquack64_ddb1b3j.png|King r Roll made Ludwig as king koopaling_week_2019___ludwig_von_koopa_by_drquack64_dddaoyz.png bed_hair__remake__by_thelastadventurer-d6cnjfs.jpg ´Hurted Ludwig.PNG magic_symphony_by_yukipyro_dcrnq3z-pre.jpg fat_ludwigs_by_madd_d-d841fpg.png tumblr_pdb7oy310N1wsie1yo1_1280.png|Ludwig kid and Adult Ludwig koopa_week_8__ludwig_by_bowsaremyfriends_dddtqr9.png kiss_and_go_by_chibipunk7231.jpg|Kiss and Go (Ludwig x Rosalina) magical_girl_ludwig_by_bowsaremyfriends_dbl0cbm.png|Magical Girl Ludwig concept My Melody's references in the Internet d515kri-9b86170c-6bc5-4487-8068-1a3c5fd16335.png d9amymd-b90e0ba2-9f4d-46e6-929a-d436eaf0ac0a.png dcfw69z-59d3d5fa-3709-4fb5-a293-7056ec302f36.png my_melody_cutting_an_adorable_lil__jig__by_drquack64_ddennep.png onegai_my_melody_nintendo_ds_game_by_tradewest_ddfbr87.jpg Hello kitty's references in the Internet Mimmy and Kitty.png tumblr_ofzd1gqdJz1vt3v3eo1_500.png 32d.png|Kitty and Mimmy with boobs in steel Mario & Luigi's references in the Internet Mario and his family flying.PNG|Mario bros and Mushroom princesses mario_and_sonic_pg__13_by_ruinc_d51knmg-pre.jpg Toadette & Azumi & Starlight & Lhasa's references in the Internet _polite_young_mushroom__by_drquack64_ddexelz.png toadette_by_arashi_h-d5j6icw.jpg Azumi fanmade maid.png|Azumi Peach hybrid Princesses's references in the Internet toadette_daisy_vivian__peach_by_sigurdhosenfeld_d7vjty.jpg|Old Princesses group along with Toadette and Vivian hey_batter_by_freekaboo_da6zwxu.png DyC7-TwX4AAztNs.jpg peach_and_daisy_by_lc_holy_dc7e6g0.jpg royal_besties_in_smash_by_lc_holy_dcfag9x.jpg damsels_in_success_by_mariosonicfans2000_dcsd58f.png _sfm__spring_stroll_by_zefrenchm_dd4h564-fullview.jpg princess_peach_and_princess_daisy_sprites_by_airbornewife71_dde1lfe.png princess_peach_and_daisy_by_glacierworks_ddeg20b-pre.jpg|Fat Peach, Fat Daisy ___equestrian_princess____by_peachypinkprincess_ddeqfp2-fullview.png|Equestrian Peach d3etof5-d8fdc1fd-7636-47c6-a723-ac64a10a366f.png thank_you__by_katttoon_dcwf0y4-pre.jpg Crowned Princesses in the Internet Mario and Princesses, Crowned princesses and girls love list.png|Mario and fanon Crowned princesses, princesses and girls as unknown girlfriends Enermies's references in the Internet Other Allies's references in the Internet yoshi_is_going_to_swallow_max_by_shumagorath1994_db4mdey.jpg|Pink yoshi fanart 1 uta___onegai_my_melody_by_slucy98_d5id5h1.png Category:Lists